Lost in Oz (TV series)
| creator = | based_on = | developer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Mark Mothersbaugh | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Adam Berry | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | news_editor = | location = | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 24 minutes | company = Amazon Studios | distributor = Amazon.com | budget = | network = | picture_format = 16:9 HDTV | audio_format = Stereo; 5.1 Surround | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = | channel = Amazon Video }} Lost In Oz is an animated series that premiered in full on August 7, 2017 streaming on Amazon Video.Ashish Mitra,"Lost In Oz: Extended Adventure Wins Three Emmy Awards", Animation Digital Digest, May 2017 Originally part of a pilot program, the pilot episode was later re-released as Lost in Oz: Extended Adventure in November 2, 2016, combining the first three episodes. The full series was released later. Synopsis Dorothy Gale is a precocious child who, with her dog Toto, is swept up to the Land of Oz without a clear way home. To travel back, Dorothy must collect all the different types of magical elements with her new found friends, the streetwise witch West and friendly Munchkin Ojo, while a sinister plot unfolds around them. (Episodes 1–13) Dorothy and Toto, working together with their friends, must find their way out of the Deadly Desert and save Emerald City from the Nome Kingdom to have any chance of getting back to Kansas. (Episodes 14–26) Cast *Ashley Boettcher as Dorothy Gale *Nika Futterman as West *Jorge Diaz as Ojo *Chris Cox as Toto *Alexander Polinsky as Fitz *Keith Ferguson as Reigh the Cowardly Lion *Stephen Stanton as Scarecrow *Gina Gershon as Langwidere *Jennifer Hale as Glinda the Good Witch *Grey Griffin as Evelyn, Dorothy’s mother (replaced Allison Mack) *Garrett McQuaid as Nome King *Eric Bauza as Kaliko *Bumper Robinson as Smith & Tinker *Kath Soucie as Cyra *Fred Tatasciore as General Guph Episodes Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #F46D25 | link2 = | episodes2 = 13 | start2 = | end2 = }} Season 1 *'1: Pilot' After being transported from Kansas to Oz on a magical tornado, twelve-year-old Dorothy Gale finds herself lost in a strange new land with her trusty dog Toto. With the help of some new Ozian friends, Dorothy and Toto begin their search for the magic they need to get back home. *'2. Dorothy Meets a Lion' In her search for magic to get home, Dorothy goes looking for Glinda the Good, the most powerful witch in Emerald City. But when she crosses paths with Reigh, the Cowardly Lion, he steals her magic travel journal forcing Dorothy to track him down to retrieve it. *'3. Monkeys Fly' After getting key information from Reigh, Dorothy unravels a puzzle to reveal Glinda's mysterious castle and must outsmart evil apprentice magician Fitz and his Winged Monkeys to get inside. *'4. Dorothy Meets the Scarecrow' Dorothy enters Glinda's castle only to find that the good witch is missing! Dorothy sets out to unravel the mystery with the only other inhabitant of the deserted castle, Scarecrow, whose faulty memory proves less than useful. *'5. The Pearl of Pingaree' Dorothy's investigation into Glinda's disappearance leads her to the Munchkin Farm where she discovers a magical pearl that reveals the truth. Before she can use it to get closer to home, however, she's confronted by an emboldened Fitz. *'6. Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up!' After Dorothy identifies Fitz as the Crooked Magician, he kidnaps Toto, forcing Dorothy to team up with Agent Pugmill to go on a mission to rescue her dog. *'7. Little Black Lies' West's evil aunt Langwidere persuades the team to retrieve Glinda's magical pearl, but when Dorothy and West can't agree on which rules they're willing to break to get it, Dorothy finds herself even farther from home. *'8. The Sticks' Dorothy and West go in search of Langwidere, but come face to face with Glinda herself. The Good Witch has a plan to send Dorothy home... but first they'll have to retrieve the stolen magic of Emerald City. *'9. Down the Yellow Brick Line' On their way to find the stolen magic, Dorothy, West, Ojo, and Toto are taken prisoner by Fitz. After they're captured, the team must to put aside their differences and work together to defeat a dangerous band of Growleywogs. *'10. Bogspeed, Little Shanks!' As the team zeroes in on the location of the missing magic, and Dorothy's ticket home, they enlist the help of the Growleywogs to defeat the Nomes. *'11. 11:11' When Langwidere imprisons Dorothy and Toto inside a magical painting, our heroes find a secret portal that leads to an unexpected ally. Together, they must escape their painted prison before Langwidere takes over Emerald City, and makes Dorothy's return home an impossibility. *'12. Welcome Back, Glinda' Dorothy, Toto, and Glinda must escape their painted prison and rally their friends before Langwidere magically erases them from everyone's memories, changes the course of history in Oz, and leaves Dorothy and Toto stranded there forever. *'13. Go For Kansas' Dorothy and her friends must sneak into Glinda's castle, now occupied by Langwidere, and defeat the wicked witch in order to restore Emerald City's memories and finally send Dorothy home. When they reach her house, Dorothy finds Scarecrow and they are not in Kansas. Season 2 *'14. The Deadly Desert' When Dorothy, Toto, and Scarecrow find themselves stranded in the Deadly Desert, they follow a mysterious beacon in search of help... but will it lead them to friends or foes? *'15. Magic from Nothing' West struggles to control the powerful magic she's been experiencing ever since she and Dorothy defeated Langwidere. Meanwhile, in the Nome Kingdom, Dorothy hatches a plan to escape with Toto and Scarecrow before it's too late. *'16. The Still Season' Dorothy finishes building her escape sandboat, but she'll need the wind in order to get back to Emerald City with her friends, and the Still Season is fast approaching. Meanwhile, West discovers the missing ingredient necessary to control her magical powers. *'17. Villa Roquat' Dorothy, Toto, and Scarecrow sail across the Deadly Desert with their new "frenemy" Roquat along for the ride, but an unexpected detour lands them in serious trouble. *'18. The Magic Map' When General Guph sends his fiercest henchman after Dorothy and her friends, our heroes in both Emerald City and the Deadly Desert find themselves on the run. *'19. Shortcut to Emerald City' Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, and Roquat find themselves at the entrance to a mysterious tunnel that connects Emerald City and the Deadly Desert, but nothing can prepare them for what they find on the other side. *'20. Going Forth' After General Guph fills Dorothy's journal with magic and sends her house flying away on another tornado, she and all her Emerald City friends find themselves lost again. *'21. Kansas Magic' Dorothy and her friends are trapped in Kansas, but with the shocking discovery that magic also exists in Dorothy's world, they may find a way back to Oz. *'22. The Eclipse' Dorothy finds all the magic she needs to send her friends back to Oz, but first they'll all have to join forces to save Reigh from Animal Control. *'23. Saving Cyra' Dorothy and her friends arrive back in Emerald City, where a desperate attempt to save Cyra leads West to seek help from an old foe. *'24. The Nome King’s Belt' Dorothy and her friends must find the Nome King's Belt before Guph can get his hands on this magical artifact and take control of the Fairylands. *'25. Escape from Nome Kingdom' After Guph swaps the populations of Emerald City and the Nome Kingdom, Dorothy and her friends once again have to escape and find their way home. *'26. We Speak Mirror' Outnumbered and out of magic, Dorothy and her friends must outwit Guph to retrieve the Nome King's Belt and save Emerald City. References External links * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2018 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Animated television series about dogs Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television series based on The Wizard of Oz Category:Amazon Video original programming Category:Amazon Video children's programming Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Television series scored by Mark Mothersbaugh